Vampire in The Attic
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: Yuuki and her Father move to a new town, hoping to start a new life after the lose of her Mother. At first things seem great, but it appears ghosts aren't the only thing in the attic. Can the Cross family survive this new threat or lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

XxXxX

Cross Yuuki looked up at the big mansion, trying to fathom how she would EVER possible learn to navigate the vast terrain of this monster house.  
>Since her Father had been transferred to be the Headmaster of a new school since an incident of the old one being foreclosed.<p>

And that was how they came by this one. Paid for by the superintendent and board. They were eager to employ her famous Father. They got their wish.  
>Ever since Kaien's wife died, all he had longed for was his small family to be happy. He tired his hardest, really he truly did.<p>

"Come on, let's investigate our new house!" Kaien said excitedly as he skipped to the front door and went right inside. How he could call this monster a 'house' she'd never know.

Zero stepped casually in behind and glanced around the big mansion.

"Pretty dusty if you ask me." He said in annoyance. Yuuki dragged her heavy bag through the door, yelping as she tripped. Zero sweat dropped and walked off.

"Yuuki! Let daddy help you with that!" Kaien said. Yuuki jumped up and brushed the dust off immediately rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"N-no thanks. I've got it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, but she had already disappeared.

XxXxX

Yuuki tossed her bag onto the bed and looked around the dusty room. spider webs in the corners, except one right next to the bookcase, which she found odd.  
>She investigated the room, opening the closet (which was huge) and then heading to the bookcase that still contained several dusty books.<p>

She picked up the one with the most odd titled 'Vampire in The Attic.' she glanced around the room once more.

"It sure looks like the room of somebody obsessed with vampires. Vampires. Pst. Who believes in that sort of thing anyway?" She asked herself. A rock hit the window and with a sigh she headed over to it, finding her Father grinning next to a frowning Zero.

"Come down and check out the garden with us!" He begged and she rolled her eyes.

"Be right down!" She called, glancing at the book still in her hands. She hesitated, before tossing it onto the bed.

"Meow!" A black cat with violet eyes jumped onto the windowsill, before swishing it's tail and looking down at the family in the garden.

XxXxX

Strolling the garden with Zero and her Father they came to a rose garden, that evidently led to a maze. Zero sat down on a rock, before Kaien let out a shrieked right besides his head.

"What?" Zero asked, getting up and rubbing his aching ear. He glanced down at where he'd been sitting and peeled off the moss, to show a gravestone.

"I hope this place isn't haunted." Yuuki commented. "Because if it is…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're moving out." Zero waved his hand in annoyance. "Kuran Kaname. Stupid name."

"Zero! Don't call the dead stupid! Do you want the guy to haunt this place?"

"Boooooo..."

"That isn't funny!" Yuuki yelled, smacking Zero multiple times in the chest. Kaien pushed up his glasses in a serious manor.

"She's right Zero. We shouldn't disrespect the dead." He smiled suddenly. "Besides! You start school tomorrow!"

Both teenagers groaned in disappointment, while Kaien fanned his face with a hand in amusement.

XxXxX

Yuuki got back to her room after dinner when it was dark out. She headed to change into something more comfortable, before sitting on the bed and glancing at the book.  
>She reached for it, when out of nowhere-<p>

"MEOW!"

"AHHH!" She yelled and jumped, grabbing her heart. There was a black cat sitting under the bed, she picked it up and set it on the bed. "Oh, don't scare me, kitty. Where did you come from, huh?" She didn't see a collar. She pet the cat and it purred happily, finding it's way into her lap. She smiled happily and rubbed behind it's ears.

Her gaze went back to the book however… she glanced around the room again. What could reading it hurt?

XxXxX

Under the covers she hid with a flashlight, kitty besides her and curled up besides her and seeming to read the book as well as his violet eyes followed the words. The wind picked up and the _plink, plink _of rain hitting the glass began.

She gulped. "No, no… the vampire is right over you as you're sleeping! Wake up! He's going to bite you!" Lighting clashed and she screamed as the cat yowled. She looked at the cat. "I'd say it's time to stop reading this book."

With a slight movement, she glanced around the room cautiously. She knew she was being irrational, but that book was scary!  
>Thunder boomed and lighting clashed. She wondered how she'd ever get to sleep in this creepy place now.<p>

XxXxX

The bell rang and Yuuki jerked awake from her sleep. Oops. She had fallen asleep in class. On her first day!

Zero was standing at the door, tapping his foot with annoyance. He dragged her out of her seat and down the hall towards the lunchroom.

"The Headmaster isn't going to be too happy about this." Zero said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too freaked out and a new house is hard to fall asleep in. you know that." She argued.

"Were you reading more horror stories before bed?"

"No!" She looked down when he gave her a disbelieving look. "Yes…"

"Well then it's your own fault." He said, walking away and taking a seat at a table with only one person sitting at it. Yuuki ran after him and sat besides him.

The person at the table looked up at them slowly, before flashing a welcoming smile.

"Oh, hello." The girl said and Zero and Yuuki glanced at one another. "Are you the new students that just moved here."

"Well I don't see any other new students." Zero remarked sarcastically, lifting the milk carton to his mouth and Yuuki whacked him in the arm, causing him to chock on the milk. "What?"

"Don't be so rude!" Yuuki tried to cover up the slight scuffle with a nervous smile. "Um, yes that would be us."

"I'm Yori, Yori Wakaba." She offered her hand and Yuuki shook it.

"I'm Yuuki and this rude guy over here is Zero."

"So the new Headmaster is your Father? What is that like?"

"It's normal I guess."

"And… you live in that old haunted mansion just out of town?" Yori asked. Yuuki froze.

"H-h-haunted?"

"You mean you haven't heard the stories?"

"It's… haunted?" She made to get up, but Zero caught her by the back of the shirt and forced her to sit down as he grinned.

"REALLY? Haunted you say? Why… what things have happened?"

"Well… I know that the mansion is really old. It was built in the eighteen hundreds. There were rumors about the owner sneaking into people's homes and stealing blood from people.  
>They accused him of vampirism, broke into his house and murdered him. People are just ignorant sometimes. It's such a terrible thing of them to do on an assumption."<p>

"So… the mansion… is haunted." Yuuki asked, eyes widened in horror. She remembered something suddenly… what about that book she had found? Maybe those people had been right in their assumption… and… no, no, no! there was no such thing. She was reading too much into that stupid book.

"Well… just from what I've heard, but I don't really believe in all that." Yori stated. Zero grinned big suddenly.

"I think we're going to get along just fine."

Yuuki dropped her head onto the table. Great.

XxXxX

Yuuki came down the stairs, holding the cat in her arms, jumping at every shadow and creak of the old mansion or the howl of the wind.

She took a seat at the dinner table and Kaien happily came in with plates of food.

"Yuuki look at all this! Isn't it great? I just love my new kitchen!" He smiled and stared at the cat. "Oh, a new friend?"

"Yeah. I just found him under my bed. He doesn't have any tags… so maybe we could keep him?" She asked, a pleading look on her face.

"Well… I suppose so, but you have to take care of him. Zero hates cats so he won't help you."

"I know, I know. I'll take good care of him."

Zero entered the kitchen tossing his jacket at the chair in the corner. He crossed his arms and stared at Kaien.

"Well… apparently we're going to need to get some security measures." Zero told Kaien. "I caught some of those stupid third year kids trying to break in with spray paint. I sent them off though."

"Hmm. I see. Well… I suppose a couple-"

"I found a dog locked out back. That could keep them out. I don't know how long he's been their. He must have belonged to the previous owners."

"The poor thing." Kaien frowned. "How can people move and just leave their pets behind?"

"Maybe that's where this kitty came from then?" Yuuki asked and Zero glared at the cat, before rolling his eyes.

"You can take some of the leftovers to it." Kaien said.

XxXxX

After dinner while Yuuki was doing the dishes she glanced out the window. Watching Zero playing with his new friend.

"That thing is not a dog. It's a wolf!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it's obviously not wild and he needs somebody to take care of him now. As long as Zero is willing." Kaien told her.

"Yeah. the poor thing. Although the fact that he's all lovey and nice to that wolf and not the poor kitty is really annoying. Besides… they're _both _cute."

"I'm going to head up to bed. I have to get up early in the morning to go over the transfer papers with the old Headmaster." Kaien said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She spend a few more minutes finishing up, before leaving the kitchen and starting up the stairs. She stopped mid-step when she heard a thud.

Swallowing down the fear she headed up and looked down the long dark hallway. Maybe it was Zero or her Father?  
>She hesitated, before taking off down the hall, running to her room and slamming the door behind her. She knew how ridiculous she was acting, but this place was super creepy and sent a chill down her spine, not to mention it was raining once more.<p>

Her kitty had been waiting for her on the bed, giving her and odd look. It made her realize just how ridiculous she was actually being. There was nothing to be worried about. It was most likely just the wind.

Yuuki climbed into bed, her kitty leaping into her lap. She surveyed the room once more, before flicking the light switch off.

XxXxX

Yuuki woke to the sound of her kitty hissing and peaked one eye open and before she could scream a hand clamped over her mouth.

XxXxX

TBC...

AHHHH! The ghost got Yuuki! Review to let me know people are reading and want me to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Hey! Awesomeness. People like this.

xXAnimeChic101Xx - Awesome! Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Art-sinisterika - I'm really glad! I'm happy that I was able to spark your intrest! Best review I've in a long while! I just hope I don't let you done. That's great that this has been working so well. I never would have guessed!

Unknown - Really? There's a story like this? I will totally check it out when I have time! That sounds cool!

- Yeah! Of course!

ThePandaHat - Yup!

AnimeLover5898 - Thank you!

XXX - Here it is!

XxXxX

Yuuki woke to the sound of her kitty hissing and peaked one eye open and before she could scream a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh… no…I-I-I…" The voice trembled and she broke free, hitting this ghost over the head with her pillow, again and again.

"Ah! Go away!" She yelled and the dark shadow brought up an arm to shield itself from her unrelenting blows. She turned on the lamp besides the bed.

"PLEASE!" The voice yelled, before tackling her. "Stop that!"

She froze, finding two violet eyes staring down at her. Did ghosts look like this? One eye grew wider then the other as he made a pained grunt. She glanced over to find that the car had bitten his hand.

"Does that hurt?"

"Perhaps." He replied. She reached a hand up and poked his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Y-you're not a ghost?"

"A… ghost?" He asked skeptically. He leaned down and sniffed. "You're breath doesn't smell like alcohol."

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you one of those stupid third year guys trying to spray pain the house again!" She asked quickly, panicking slightly.

"Third-oh… them."

"You're not one of them?" She asked and he realized his mistake.

"Umm… I mean… yes?"

"Let's be serious or I'll beat you again!" She warned.

"Okay… I'm Kaname."

"K-oh, now I know this is a joke. Nice try! Where is Zero with the camera?" She asked, as he backed up and sat on the edge of the bed. His jaw dropped at her lack of knowledge and that was when she saw his fangs glinting in the soft light.

"You're…. you're… you're a…. vampire…"

"You're going to have them kill me now aren't you?" He sighed. "I suppose I deserve it. Please, just end it quickly. The torment of it all the last time was very painful."

"La-last time?"

"You don't know the story? I did deserve it after all. I did take those people's blood without permission, but would you have given me permission if I had asked you?"

"You're… really a vampire. Vampires… are real." She looked up at the glaze of sadness deep in his eyes. What had he gone through to make him this way? "You're not going to eat me?"

"Eat you? Certainly not." A knock came at the door and even more despair took over his features. "Please kill me quickly. Please."

She didn't reply, before grabbing him and dragging him down onto the bed, tossing the covers over him right as the door opened.

"Yuuki? I thought I heard you scream." Zero said, looking around the room.

"Ohh… just…. Thought I saw a ghost. But then I turned on the light and didn't see anything. Sorry for waking you."

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Don't do it again. I had to get out of bed and walk all the way down here for nothing." Zero muttered under his breath, closing the door behind him as he left.

She glanced back at the lump hiding under the sheets.

"Okay… you're safe." She said quietly.

"Why did you help me? I'm a monster."

"Monsters don't cry." She gently touched his cheek and he realized that involuntarily he had cried silently in front of her.

"You must want me to leave now. I'll pack immediately."

"No… where… were you?"

"Behind the bookcase… there's a door into the attic."

"If you kept hiding… I… could help you stay safe."

"You would do that?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. She nodded. "Thank you." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, making her blush. "I owe you my life. If I can repay you-"

"Stay for a little bit?"

"Ummm." He didn't say anything and looked carefully around the room cautiously. "Why?"

"It's…. scary in here." She said quietly. The vampire in front of her gave her an odd look, before remaining silent. "What?"

"Tell me what made you choose this room?"

"I… it was the most beautiful and it had a nice view." She looked around the room as he got up and walked to the window. "Why do you ask?"

"This was my Mother's room is all." Bringing a hand up to rub the side of his jaw, a self soothing act.

"I know what it feels like… I lost my Mother too." She was still slightly weary of him, but after seeing him cry she just couldn't bring herself to call Zero, because he would be killed if that were the case. She wouldn't take part in causing his death.

"If you are concerned with the ghosts in this house… there is only one that needs to be worried about… my Uncle. My Mother or Father would never harm a soul. They were all killed when the humans came. That was my mistake. I should have been more careful."

"What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't talk about that now." He glanced at her. "There is real and make-believe. What do you believe, Yuuki?"

"I believe that you're standing right here in front of me." She hesitated. "But… I'm having trouble believing you're a vampire…"

"You believe in ghosts, yet you discount me?" He asked. "Curious. When all the evidence is right here in front of you." This vampire smiled softy.

"Well… I…just…"

"Just?"

"Never mind."

"No." He turned to face her then and she gave him an untrusting look. "I suppose that is not right is it? You do believe, you just… don't want to admit it."

"If that's truly what you are, then why don't you murder people and drink their blood?"

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a vampire. I would have given anything to be normal. I do not want to have to drink blood to survive." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's late. You need to go to bed."

"But-" She didn't have the chance to answer, before a flash of lightning and the vampire was gone.

XxXxX

The next morning at school, Yuuki had snuck to the library, grabbing several books on vampires and ghosts. Which made her sure that the librarian was giving her dirty looks.  
>She ran home instead of waiting for Zero to pick her up. And running up to her room she closed and locked the door behind her.<p>

She walked to the bookcase and stared. She had been considering the possibility of it all being a dream until Zero complained about her waking him up this morning.  
>With a groan of frustration she pushed at the bookcase, successfully moving it just enough for her to be able to get through.<p>

There was indeed a door. There was a long dark passage and a gentle purple light at the end. It was official… she was in some twisted horror movie or elaborate joke.  
>Following the hallway she found the sleeping vampire. He just didn't look like a vampire. Vampires were suppose to be scary decaying monsters. Not this in front of her.<p>

She carefully sat on the edge of the bed and set a hand over his heart. It was still beating. Wasn't he suppose to be dead? While she carefully examined the vampire, she was unaware of one violet eye opening slightly, before he faked sleep.

Yuuki noticed his breathing change. She realized what he was doing and was about to smack him in the face, before she thought better of it. He was planning on letter her do whatever she wanted to him.  
>She gripped his jaw tightly and looked at his fangs, before he caught her wrist.<p>

"Leave those alone. Do anything else, but leave those be." He sat up. "I don't want you to cut yourself. If you did that I do not think I would be able to help myself."

She tried to pull her arm from his grip quickly at his words. He didn't apologize or say a word, just stared at her darkly with the faintest hints of red in violet eyes, still holding her by the wrist.

"Alright… I believe you're a vampire now..." She backed up slightly.

"Your blood…" He turned his face towards her wrist breathing in deeply. "smells absolutely intoxicating."

"You said you didn't want to drink blood."

"Umm… did I say that?" He let go of her and she pulled her arm close to her body. "You woke me up and it's still daylight."

"Well you woke me up last night."

"Your cat woke you up."

"Kanbei had nothing to do with it." she informed firmly and he smirked. "That's what you named him? After the great samurai?"

"So?"

"Nothing."

"Can you come outside with me when it gets dark?"

"Why?"

"I just thought you need some time out of this place… what is this anyway?" She asked and he looked around questioningly.

"What do you mean? my lab? Well… I… was working on something so that I would not have to rely on blood, however… it has not gone according to plan." He closed his eyes for a few moments. "You should have allowed me to be killed. I have failed so many times."

"You're starving."

"Do not concern yourself with me."

"I can't just sit here and let you die. All you need… is a little blood right?" She asked softly and he made a face.

"If I bite you, you would become like me."

"What if you don't have to bite me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to bite me. If I put some blood in a container… maybe you could?"

"Then I would only want more… I'd lose my control around you."

"Oh…"

"It's okay." He allowed his fingers to brush her cheek, before tucking some stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." He let his hand drop to his side. "You must not want a monster to touch you. I should know that already. Forgive me."

"No," She reached for his hand and held it. "It doesn't bother me. It's getting dark. Will you come outside with me?"

"Only if you are sure there is nobody who will see me."

"Nobody is home."

XxXxX

Kaname smiled as he walked with Yuuki. It was comfortable for once. She talked about school and he listened, she talked about her life before this place and he smiled.  
>He just liked to hear her talk. It didn't matter what it was about, he just wanted to listen.<p>

Both stopped walking when a few white flakes started to fall slowly. She held her hand out and caught some of the snow in her palm.  
>She reached for his hand, taking it and bringing him with her, back into the house. Since it was too cold.<p>

"Kaname, can you drink hot coco?" She asked and he stared at her a moment.

"Yes." He replied easily.

"You can go sit down, I want you to be comfortable."

"But, I should help you."

"No. sit. I insist."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, but didn't say another word. He headed into the large study and lit a fire. It was the least he could do.

"Kaname." A voice said and he turned quickly, but found nobody there. He swallowed hard and stepped forward.

"Rido?" He asked in a whisper. "Go away." His eyes scanned the room and a book flew at his head, narrowly avoiding it. It landed with a thud behind him, and he turned to pick it up. It was a book that made his throat burn with bloodlust. Pictures of various injuries with sweet red blood dripping off wounds. A medical book. That monster was trying to…

He dropped it and collapsed in the chair behind him. He clutched at his aching throat and squeezed his eyes together.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked, surprised to see him sitting there that way. She set down their cups on the coffee table. She was about to reach out to him, but he growled at her.

"Stay away." He growled deeply, fangs drawing blood at he bit his lip to prevent himself from losing his battle. He stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Kaname, please."

"I am sorry." He struggled up the stairs, into the room behind the bookcase, where he collapsed onto his bed.

"Kaname, I'm sorry, but I can't let you be in pain like this. My Mother always told me to do what I felt was right in my heart… and… helping you feels like the right thing to do."

"Yuuki, I am a monster! A horrid and cruel creature! Don't waste your innocent blood, this is NOT the right thing!"

She grabbed a scalpel off a table and sliced across her wrist, carefully not to cut too deep, before sitting besides him and holding out her arm.

"Don't waste it." She told him and he could no longer fight it, before he caught her arm, lapping up the blood and not wasting a single drop of it. She heard him groan as he took his sweet time.  
>"You know… when my Mother died… I didn't know how I could possible be the same without her. I was right. But it's only made me stronger and I know she's still watching over me." She paused and winced at a rough lick. He froze, but she reached a hand down to stroke his hair, silently letting him know it was alright.<p>

"Mmm."

"Zero's family… died in a car accident. They were close friends of my Mother. So Father took him in and raised him just as his own." She informed quietly. He pulled back, slightly and she was surprised to see it was healed.

"You do of course realize what you've done." He asked and she looked away for a moment. "In the vampire world… such a thing binds you to me… and I to you. Do not make such a face. I do not follow their rules."

"Why do you stay here?" She asked, still combing her fingers through his hair.

"Where else would I go?"

"I don't know."

"You should leave this place. It's not safe here."

"Because of the ghosts? You weren't joking?" She asked slightly worried and he shook his head. No, he was dead serious.

"It wasn't me that Kanbei was hissing at." He let out a long sigh. "I've tried to get rid of him, but he won't leave."

"Kaname?" She said meekly.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yuuki. I don't think that would be a good idea." He said quietly. "I am a murderer."

"How?"

"When those people accused my family and I of vampirism… I killed one of them. I… remember the sound of his bones breaking as I crushed him."

"But, Kaname… they were trying to murder you. You didn't have a choice." She whispered, pulling him close to press a kiss to his cheek.

"They murdered my family. For what? We never harmed anybody."

XxXxX

"Oh, Haruka, that's so silly! Why would he say such a thing?" Juuri asked her husband, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"I do not know love. That's just what he told me." Haruka smirked.

"Kaname, is that true? You don't have to be so formal all the time!" Juuri giggled, grabbing her son in her arms and swaying back and forth with him. "So silly."

"But-" Kaname tried, unsuccessfully as he was smothered in a tighter hug. Haruka leaned back in his seat, smiling at his family. The smile left when he caught Rido out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Kaname. Just so formal. You must learn to loosen up a little. It's my only wish."

"Very well Mother. I will try." He informed and she gave him a look.

The door was kicked open and Haruka stood immediately. A group of men standing there with weapons.

"What is the meaning of this?" Haruka asked, stepping in front of his wife and son. An official looking man stepped forward.

"Kuran Haruka, you and your family have been accused and found guilty of vampirism." He tossed the scroll at Haruka's feet.

"We have done nothing wrong. Nobody has even been harmed by our hand." Haruka informed, but even though he didn't allow it to cross his features… his eyes shot to the figure lurking in the shadows. Rido…

"Wrong! Numerous people have been found drained of all their blood. You vampires are responsible! You shall die for your crimes. Kill them!" He ordered.

It took four men to restrain the large vampire, before they dragged them outside. One of the men grabbed Kaname by the back of the shirt.

"What will we do with them?" The man holding him asked, before Kaname panicked, his eyes looking for any way to stop this. He turned broke from the man's grasp, and caught him in a bear hug. The man cried out, before he chocked up some blood and collapsed.

"Kaname, no." Juuri said. "They are just humans. They can not help but be afraid."

"But, Mother-" He tried, as too more men ran over and tackled him.

"Kaname! Let go of my son!" Juuri yelled, unable to escape the men holding her.

"Burn the vampire for this!" Their leader shouted.

"I found one in the house! I killed him!" A man called as he jogged out of the house. Both Juuri and Haruka looked at one another.

"Rido." Juuri said sadly. He may have lost his mind, but he had still been her brother. Haruka (even though they were tied up) managed to take her hand.

"I am sorry. This is all my fault."

"There is no way out?" She asked.

"No. There are too many of them."

She watched as they tied her son up to a pole, before she realized what they were doing, they had set fire to it.

"Kaname!" She cried and Haruka squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Juuri, do not look." He informed her. "It will be over soon. For all of us."

"Burn them! Burn the house! Burn it all to the ground!" A man shouted. Men broke out the windows and tossed their torched in and onto the roof. They dragged the two into the house and left them their to burn as well.

Kaname slowly lifted his head, though he had caught fire and was burning and the pain was awful… he still glared at the man before him.

"Does this make you feel like a big man?" He asked, and the man raised his pistol, before firing with a loud click before it went black.

XxXxX

"Next thing I knew I woke up in a box. I dug my way out, but… everybody else was gone. This place was gone. It was rebuilt fifty years ago. And now you are here."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She said softly, for lack of better words. In something as terrible as this… there really wasn't much to be said. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"You do not have to."

"I would like to. If it would bring you any comfort at all."

'If you'd like."

"Okay. I am going to go take a shower and then we can just talk."

"Alright. Thank you, Yuuki." He put on a smile, but as she left and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Don't envision her in the shower." He told himself. He was left with a thought… _who says that as a goodbye?_Really? He laid his head down on the pillow and scoffed. Well now… he did not need to be thinking of such things. He was suppose to be a gentlemen!

That was when he heard a scream. Was Yuuki in trouble! He took off down the short hallway, hoping to get their in time.

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh, Yuuki. Getting into so much trouble! What will they do to stop the evil spirit in the house? Will they ever stop it? And will Kaname and Yuuki ever get together? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Yeah, and the shower thing was based on something true. I was on the phone with a friend one time and they said that and I was like O.o 'who says that?' lol. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Yup! You guessed right. I do not own this.

Last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I have been having a really bad time lately with family troubles and it really cheers me up to get reviews! SO again, thanks so much!

XxXxX 

"Yuuki?" He asked, freezing at the broken glass all over the place. "Are you alright?" He stepped up besides her, setting a hand gently on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just walked in and the window broke." The sound of boots in the hallway interrupted and he ran after it. When he got out into the hallway. There was nothing there. "There has to be a way to get rid of this."

"That is what I have been studying, but I have been able to get rid of him by myse-" He went silent and his jaw dropped, before he turned his back on her. He hadn't realized her state of undress, because he had been so worried. She was only in a towel. "I'm sorry."

"Okay… but what were you saying?" She didn't really care. She was covered up enough for everything to be hidden. Why was he freaking out? And he didn't notice earlier. He was probably gay.

"Uhmmm… I had been… looking up ways, but I am unable to get rid of him myself. I would need help. A lot of help. But… I've been afraid to ask. I might get killed this time if I ask any humans."

"I understand. I can try and talk to my Father and Zero… I will try to do it carefully. I think… my Father would be, okay. I really do. And… he took Zero in… so… maybe he would be okay with you staying here?"

"As nice as that sounds… humans and vampires cannot live together, Yuuki."

"You've been living close to me for about a week and you've been fine." She said, looking for assurance. A way to help him.

"I drank your blood only a little bit ago." He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Yuuki, that is what happens. No, matter how strong, no vampire can resist the bloodlust." He headed back to the room in the attic. She sighed deeply. _so stubborn._

XxXxX

Yuuki sat on the vampire's bed, watching him work with several vials, mixing them and pouring purple goo into green.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way not to rely on blood." He informed, the liquid leaked over the top of the vial and spilled on the floor. He set it down with a deep sigh. "Such a mess."

"So… are those rumors true? Those ways to kill vampires?"

"Which things?" He asked, picking up another vial.

"Holy water?"

"I'm not a demon. A monster maybe, but not a demon." He replied, still working.

"Does garlic do anything?"

"I don't particular like it, but it won't hurt anything."

"Sunlight?"

"The sunlight is fine. A little too bright for eyes so use to the dark, but it won't hurt." He paused pressing a hand to his eyes. He was tired. It must have been getting close to night. Every since Yuuki had come, he had been working extra hard to stay up during the day to be with her. He was practically on a human's sleep schedule.

"A stake through the heart?"

"That would kill anybody. No, we have to be burned. I just got lucky." He replied.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you bring it up."

"Uhm. No. Don't worry about that." He set everything down and shucked off his lab coat, tossing it onto a chair. He made his way to the bed, before collapsing onto it. Leaning over she laid her head on his back, listening to his heart beat. "Yuuki…"

She backed away, allowing him to sit up. She dropped back with a sigh and he kept his eyes on her. Silently asking what was wrong.

"I feel guilty for bringing it up… I was just-" She was cut off as he set his hands on either side of her, it was an odd look she'd never seen in his eyes, yet… it was filled with… something. A thirst, but not for blood.

"Don't… just… for a little while… don't." He whispered, leaning down. She felt his heated breath on her lips and his breathing picked up. She gripped his forearm as his lips just barely grazed hers… and…

"Yuuki!" A voice yelled and Kaname quickly backed away from her, allowing her to get up. She mouthed a 'sorry' before running out, just in time to greet Zero who was opening the door just as she got there.

"Hey!" She said, overly cheery.

"Yuuki, dinner is ready." He gaze her a quick once over. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I was just working out. Trying to keep in shape." She lied through her teeth.

"Uh-huh. Just get ready for dinner." He told her in a disbelieving manner, before leaving her to herself. She quickly changed and ran out, to the dinning room before Zero came back to yell.

The black cat meowed as he jumped onto the bed, tail swishing impatiently. A second black cat with copper eyes and a white star on it's chest hopped into the window.

"Haruka…" A voice said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Getting into trouble?"

"No, dear. Not at all!"

Kaname exited the room and glanced at the two cats. He held a weary look in his eyes.

"You two… you're going to freak her out. She was weirded out enough to find me in her bedroom in the middle of the night." He exclaimed. "Besides… she would not have woken up if not for SOMEBODY."

"Well excuse me, Kaname." The pure black cat replied, looking up in annoyance.

"Father, please." Kaname said. "Do not shun me."

"Shuning."

"Haruka!" Juuri scolded, jumping onto the bed and smacking her husband in the head with her tail. "You are up to something. You did this on purpose! He could have been killed!"

"Nonsense! I knew what I was doing. She's such a sweet girl I just knew she wouldn't let anything happen to him." Haruka replied.

Kaname sighed deeply and took a seat on the bed, while Haruka jumped onto his shoulder and balanced carefully.

"Trouble maker." Juuri muttered.

"Oh, come now. You aren't lonely now, so what I was trying to accomplish has been achieved." He grinned. "However I am unsure of how to keep Rido at bay. I wonder why he hasn't taken a form as we have."

"He's obviously having too much fun walking through walls." Juuri said, licking her paw and running it through her fur.

"There is only one way to get rid of Rido's ghost." Kaname said, setting a hand on his chin. "I just can't do it by myself."

"See! Another good reason I alerted her to your presences!" Haruka meowed happily. "She can help get rid of that nuisance!"

"Nuisance. I know a nuisance and it's sitting right next to me!" Juuri argued and the two continued on, while Kaname slapped a hand over his eyes. He grabbed both cats by the scruff and brought them over to the window.

"Land on your feet." Kaname said firmly as he dropped them onto the balcony outside the window and closed it on them. They were still arguing.

XxXxX

Yuuki sighed, looking at her Father from across the dinner table. He seemed happy enough with the meal he had prepared.

"So, Yuuki how was school?" He asked.

"It's been fine." she relied, pushing her food around her plate. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Yuuki… Zero and I were planning to go to his training tomorrow, but if you aren't feeling well we could just schedule it for another time." Kaien said, giving her the 'concerned father' look.

"Zero has his chairmen training tomorrow?" She asked a little surprised. "Well that's important. He can't miss it."

"Hn." Zero huffed in the corner.

"Are you sure?" Her Father asked.

"Of course! You should go. And when you get back this is something we should talk about, involving this house… being haunted…"

"Oh, Yuuki. You shouldn't be so worried about ghosts." Kaien sighed. "We'll talk about it when we get back then, but for now lets finish up dinner and get some rest."

XxXxX

It was pitch black in the room when she got back and before she could flick on the light she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, thinking it was Zero she paused and looked around the door, but found nothing.

Oh, great. Ghosts. She quickly closed the door and locked it, before heading into the room behind the bookcase. Kaname seemed to be passed out in bed.  
>She sat on the bed besides him and brushed his hair from his eyes, before making to get up. He caught her arm before she could.<p>

"You can stay. I know you are afraid."

"I don't want to bother you."

"Do not think of it. I am already on your sleep schedule in any case."

She made to lie besides him and he smiled softly. His eyes held such a happiness and she was glad to be able to be besides him.

"Let's take a walk tomorrow. It's so nice outside…"

"Anything you wish." He replied as she buried her face in his shirt.

XxXxX

He had stayed true to his promise the next morning. They were currently taking a leisure walk around the grounds.  
>She looked at him to find him squinting some.<p>

"I'm sorry. I should have though of that. We could wait until it's not so bright out-"

"No, no. At least the clouds are blocking the sun. I will be fine." A frown took over his features as he caught the man out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Yuuki and pulled her behind him. "What do you want, Ichijo?"

The older man smirked and rubbed his beard. "Kaname. I simple came to check on you, since I heard there were humans living here. I didn't know if you were still alive."

"Leave here."

"Why would I want to do that? My, my… such a delicious looking girl you have there."

Kaname growled and Yuuki gripped his arm tightly, urging him to calm down. It seemed to calm him down the slightest bit.

"LEAVE."

"As you wish."

"If you come back… I'm going to kill you." He warned. The man smirked, before disappearing. Yuuki didn't pry for an answer. He looked upset at the moment, so she would wait.

XxXxX

The two had gone back to her room without a word. Kaname pressed his lips together in a thin line as he stared at the two cats, trying to act… cat like... and not look like they were strangling one another.

"Uhm… am I missing something?" Yuuki asked. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, yes… errr… Yuuki… these…" He closed his eyes and pressed a hand over them. "My parents. Haruka and Juuri."

"Uhm…"

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Now look what you did Haruka!" Juuri scolded, smacking her husband with a paw.

"ME?"

"Both of you! If you would stop arguing you could have kept your secret!" Kaname said, sighing. He knew how this must look. Of all the things…

"So… these are your… parents?" Yuuki asked. "I'm… pleased to meet you?"

"No, no. the pleasure is all mine!" Haruka said first, lying the charm on thick.

"Yuuki, it is so nice to meet you formally." Juuri spoke up. "We should discuss more over some hot tea. It must be confusing."

"That… might help."

XxXxX

Back in the large kitchen all sat with cups of tea. Haruka and Juuri sat on the island with small steaming cups of Jasmine tea.

"You see… when this all started… we didn't completely die, but our bodies were too damaged to be able to use them. So we took the form of the most useful thing to get around." Juuri explained.

"I see. Somehow… it makes sense." Yuuki replied.

"See! I told you I liked this one!" Haruka said happily.

"Well, Haruka. I think it's time for bed. After all. I need my beauty sleep."

"Juuri, darling, you couldn't possibly get anymore beautiful!" Haruka assured and she poked him in the ribs. He caught onto her meaning. "But, I sure could!" He laughed.  
>The two cats hoped off the island and headed up the stairs.<p>

"I am so sorry. This all must be so maddening to find out so suddenly." Kaname apologized.

"No… it's… actually kind of exciting. It's like a storybook." She replied, picking up the half empty cups and taking them to the sink. She turned to get the rest, only to find Kaname had already set them on the counter. Now she was in between him and the counter.

"I scared you?"

"Umm…" She didn't reply as he set his hands on the counter on either side of her. She could already feel the warmth of a blush coming to her cheeks. His warm breath didn't do a thing to help it. She lost her train of thought as he pressed his lips to hers. She gripped the open collar of his white shirt, before… the sound of a door opening interrupted.

There was no time to hide or run anywhere. Both froze, muscles locked up with fear.

"Yuuki… who's your friend?" The clear voice of Kaien asked. Not cheerful or angry. Just a little surprised. "Sneaking boys into the house. That isn't like you."

"This isn't what it looks!" She said quickly, but nobody moved, until Zero walked into the room and paused mid-step.

"Bad joke." He muttered, before walking out.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kaien asked, setting down his groceries on the island, before turning back to the two.

"This…" She looked up at the vampire, before he shrugged. "This is Kaname…" She said, hoping he wouldn't notice the same name.

"Hello, Kaname. Very nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki's Father, Kaien Cross."

Just as he was about to reply a crash sounded from the room and everyone dropped what they were doing to run in. they found Zero lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Zero are you alright?" Kaien asked, pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah… something pushed me." Zero replied, cradling his aching arm. "I think it's broken."

Kaname lanced over to see the metal rod for the fire move, before he jumped in front of the two, grunting and dropping to a knee.  
>Both Kaien and Zero looked on in horror.<p>

"He's gone… to far." Kaname winced, holding the metal that had gone through his heart. He stood up slowly.

"What the heck is this guy?" Zero asked, stepping forward menacingly, before Yuuki stood in front of Kaname.

"Father… this… is Kaname Kuran… and… he's a vampire." She said and both watched as the vampire pulled the metal out with a wince.

XxXxX

"So… this place is haunted? I always thought it was just old and creaky!" Kaien said.

"How ca you accept this so easily?" Zero asked. "WE should call the cops on this guy!"

"Now, now, Zero. We can't do that. They'd kill him."

"In any case… we have to get rid of his Uncle's ghost." Yuuki interrupted. "He can't do it on his own."

"We'll do whatever we can."

"First… we have to go down into the basement… and find his bones. If we burn them off… it will destroy him completely." Kaname said, still holding a hand over his heart.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

XxXxX

Starting in the basement, Kaname and Kaien were currently digging, while Zero was holding a flashlight with his good arm.

Yuuki had wanted to help, but had been told to stay back. She was currently pouting. Haruka and Juuri were sitting on the steps. Finally the first of the bones were uncovered… and a crash was heard from upstairs.

"Upstairs!" Zero shouted. He charged up the stairs, dropping the flashlight.

"Zero wait!" Kaien called, but it was too late. Haruka and Juuri glanced at one another, before running after the boy.

"Quickly." Kaname said in an urgent voice Yuuki had never heard before. The two dug faster and hurried to uncover the rest. "Yuuki, please hold the flashlight."

She nodded.  
>XxXxX<p>

Zero grabbed the baseball bat from his bedroom, before heading upstairs to the attic. He yelled and dodged the book that flew at him.

"Come on then you crazy spirit!" Zero shouted, swing at the shadow that came at him. It knocked him into the wall and Haruka jumped at the spirit of Rido, before it shot him across the room and knocked open the French doors.

"HARUKA!" Rido cried and knocked the cat from the roof.

"Haruka!" Juuri yelled, running out to her husband. "No!"

"Hey!" Zero shouted to distract the ghost from the cats. It charged at him with force. Juuri realized Haruka was still okay, but injured and hanging onto the roof for his light. His paws were slipping in the rain.

"Hold on, Haruka!" Juuri said, grabbing one of his paws with her teeth. Struggling to pull him up, but it was useless! He was too heavy! In this cat form he would certainly die.

"Juuri save yourself!" Haruka winced. Nails leaving scratch lines along the roof.

"Hold on!" Zero shouted, about to help, before the shadow hit him again. "Come on, hurry down there."

XxXxX

"Got it." Kaname said, helping Kaien from the hole, before pouring gasoline into it. Before he could light the match he was tossed across the room. The box of matches slid under the old rotten stairs into the dark.

He scrambled to the stairs, to try and find it, before he was tossed again. Kaien tried to help, but he was knocked across the room and hit his head rather hard.  
>Kaname made to get to the matches again, but he was kicked across the room and fell into the pool of gasoline.<p>

He exhaled a breath as he realized what was about to happen and closed his eyes as he heard the sound of a match strike. It was over.  
>Then a hand grabbed him and pulled him out, he looked up to find Kaien, bruised and bloody.<p>

"Nobody hurts the people I love and gets away with it." Yuuki said, she had the matches. She light one and before the shadow could get to her, she dropped it. The pit went up in flames and a loud scream echoed through the mansion.

XxXxX

Zero winced and prepared for death as he saw the glass from the broken doors pick up, but when he heard a shatter, he looked up to find the glass dropped and shattered. Without wasting a second he ran.

"Haruka!" Juuri yelled, just as he slipped, but a hand caught her dear husband by the scruff and Zero pulled the cat up, dropping onto his back in exhaustion, the cat lying next to him, just as worn out.

Juuri jumped onto her husband. "Oh, Haruka!"

"Don't worry love…" He panted. "I live to love another day!"

XxXxX

All was now silent and Yuuki quickly kneeled besides Kaname, who was still held by Kaien.

"Yuuki. I never pictured you as the hero. Rather daring of you." Kaname said softly and winced as he held his heart again.

"You almost… got killed."

"Not to worry about that. I'm still alive."

"Come on…. We need to get out of here." Kaien said.

XxXxX

Three weeks later…

Zero yawned as he walked down the hallway, arm still in a sling. He walked past the bathroom, both cats arguing over silly things again, but then making up and rubbing noses.  
>He walked past Yuuki's room, and Yuuki was asleep with her head on Kaname's lap as he read to her from one of her favorite manga.<br>He walked into the kitchen to find Kaien cooking up tons of food and humming.

Everything was as it should be. So he just grabbed his coat and headed out. He had a date with Yori after all. The mansion had calmed down and they had become a big family. What more could be asked for?

XxXxX

End


End file.
